In prior art desks of this type it is customary to connect right and left legs by cross members, on which a top plate is placed and fixed to them.
In other words, in the prior art desks legs and various types of cross members are combined to form a rigid body, on which a top plate is mounted.
In the prior art the top plate is so designed as to be reinforced by cross members, so that it is apt to be curved or warped unless it is fixed to the cross members at many positions. In addition, unless both the legs are securely fixed to the cross members, it is difficult to give to the body a sufficient degree of rigidity to support the top plate.
Therefore, in the prior art desks, it is customary to use bolts to connect the legs to each other or the top plate to the cross members, so that much time and labor are required for assembly or disassembly.
In offices or the like places many desks of the same standard or design are often connected side by side. To this end it is customary to simply connect the top plates or legs of adjacent desks by using metal fittings. This arrangement leads to a problem that the legs of the connected adjoining desks stand side by side and become so bulky as to reduce usability, with many of the component parts being used redundantly and with a difficulty of making the top plates flush with each other.
In addition to the above inconvenience, in modern offices various office machines are installed which are provided with much wiring. In the previously mentioned conventional desks wires or cables are exposed on the top plate and hang down onto the floor to extend thereon. This is not only unsightly but also obstructive to persons walking on the floor, and if the wires on the floor are trod on or hooked by feet, they are likely to be cut or broken.
The object of the invention is to solve the above problem once and for all.